


[Nec]Romancing Up the Wrong AU

by The_Magical_Weirdo



Category: Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Harem to Harem, Ectobiology, Fantasy, Multi, Other, anti-harem, idek, plz read, sci fi, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magical_Weirdo/pseuds/The_Magical_Weirdo
Summary: So i'm jumping this band wagon, who's with me!I suck at summaries but i swear it's a good read... maybe. I hope it is lol, let me know please? A world building love hate sci fi romance with the bad sanses and a necromancer in a different dimension/reality. Have questions leave me a comment!
Relationships: To be announced, idk, other - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am joining this wagon.  
> Don't kill me plz.
> 
> I like to write weird stuff. If you like weird stuff read this,  
> a magical love hate romance with the bad sanses and a couple original bad sanses trapped with a magical necromancer in a different sci fi fantasy dimension/reality. thar be world building here!

Viciously taking what was owed to me for my services was not how I wanted business to go down today. A frown mars my face as I step into the cold evening, the biting cold air brushes against my skin making my skin prickle. Causing me to start wiping the blood off of my cheek in disgust before it too could be chilled by the in coming evening breeze.

Loose sheer robes flutter behind me as my pace quickened. I needed to exit the scene as soon as possible! Lifting my staff so as not to make any noise- the mess I left behind would surely kick up a storm with this small towns guards and gossip. Gripping my prize not so kindly as the thought of my former client passed- they had the gal to try backing out on their end of the bargain! That wouldn't do – seeing as they knew before hand the price of their selfish desire. The sound of muted screaming serenaded my ears. Making me smile, hm that's right.

Glancing at the dimly lit object I was gripping with smugness- it was currently crying out at the tightening of my grip. The ultimate source of one's being and preserves of untapped magic. This was the price my clients paid for my services. So the treatment given to them thereafter were of no consequence to me. They deserved it!

I lowered myself to doing these dirty jobs to get what I needed and what's the best thing out of my little schemes? Well at least this was one less evil in the world! And one more gain for me~

My magic hummed gleefully as the magical veins adorning my body- which coincidentally resembled intricate tribal tattoos- pulsed with my improved mood.

This was it!

The last requirement needed for my life long goal!

A crooked grin now met my eyes as I took joy in the fear radiating from the small thing my client owed for his greed. The man had wanted an inheritance left for five- to which the family had fought eagerly over, to become and inheritance for one. The family was of 'noble' blood so the man had been loaded already! Besides, no one needs that much wealth really.

But after much thought. None of them really needed it.

It was a painstakingly three weeks to complete and tie up loose ends. But well worth it- I've done what was requested with our deal~

So, there was now a single charitable trust due to no... ahem, heirs left to receive any of the inheritance. Hey, no one said how said inheritance was suppose to be reserved! And I think this was a more preferred ending.

Taking to the alley way as I slipped the now damned thing into one of the black jars hanging from my belt. A chorus of anguished cries escaped the open container. Now this client can mingle with the other souls of the damned, for an eternity. Or something like that- I forgot how the jars worked- wink, wink.

it took me several years, but I've done it!

spinning my staff cheerfully while continuing down the alley. Once I was a good ways in I cheerfully tossed a portal crystal to the graveled ground. Letting out a dark chuckle, I've done it! Nothing could ruin this moment! leaving a manic laughter echoed from the portal and within the alley as I hopped through it.

I've collected enough souls to resurrect an army of dead!

Catching the portal crystal as it fell from the ceiling of my lair. I would have to begin the preparations- easy ingredients and an even easier set up. I was going to use my victory to show them! I was going to conquer those who doubted me so long ago!

I may have been a lowly magic user but was my affinity of magic really a cause for such awful mistreatment towards me? No! My magic like any other mages was rare- but my luck was sour and I happened to inherit a dark magic.

And dark magic of course, was frowned upon- it had never been my intention to use it for misdeeds and “Evils” but when people force your hand. Of course it was bound to happen~

So becoming the devil they perceived me to be will be their downfall! Tossing my satchel to a pile of small stalagmite crystals- either a quartz or selenite deposit- I've never cared to investigate it.

humming a tune I placed my staff against the nearest boulder- it wasn't as flamboyant as most magic users but it was the staff that called me. The worn out ebon wood although plain was thriving in dark magic, magic that would occasionally leak out of the heart of the enchanted object. It's deep blue crystal glinted in quite a ways it could be seen a mischievous. Mystical items had their quirks. Sighing as I disrobed. The grey and tattered fabric too gathered at the foot of the stalagmite crystals. Stretching as the dark veins were aglow with sapphire colored magic. The mental list of ingredients and altar set up made me groan as my spine let out a crackling pop.

I need to do that. No better time than the present. Swatting at the black jars dangling onto my leg as I began collecting the material that were scattered precariously on the ground and boulders.

Deep sea chalk, check. The light green chalk sparkled on the ground by other colored pieces of chalks. Had to use a drowned summoned for that- they weren't too happy about having to go down there again.

Black sheep's oil laden candle, check. The black sheep had been hard to find. Collecting the oil from his fleece even harder to do,

Dragon bone- where is it? Stopping to look around, there. On the wall of moss, the jaw bone to be precise. Check. This particular dragon had been wizened to the point of being no more than hide and bone... I thank it's sacrifice.

Moon water- is in the wooden bowl yep. At the cracked opening of my lair. Got it. Even if I couldn't find a fairy to bless it, but this would work. It has to.

Going deeper inside of the lair with the ingredients. I took the chalk and began to draw down a good sized rectangle with the deep sea chalk. Inside it the runes and sigil to make the magic stable for the focal point of the spell. Altar- check.

The ashes of the fallen. Of both man and earth, check.

Reaching for a small pouch on my belt a handful of charcoal and ash. Throwing it onto the center sigil a light grey began to emit from the scribbles of runes I drew down. The pressure of arcane magic held me in place, a chill ran up my spine as a sense of wrong screamed at me. Shaking my head while taking a deep breath. Steeling myself as the ritual may began. Grabbing the dragon's bone. My magic traversed from my magical well and through the veins that adorned my skin. And into the bone,

My magic infusing with the bone sparked, activating the dragon magic buried inside the remnants of such a sacred beast.

The bone cracked as it hit the stone floor, a low blue flame sparking from within. Lighting the candle with the dragon's breath I stared in a moment of awe as a similar blue flame began to eat the sheep's oil. Jumping in surprise as i held the candle away as black sparks fell onto the ashes of the fallen- and with the ignition began the pulling sensation on my magical well.

This was it... I can either accomplish this or.. my magic began to deplete itself dry causing my premature death and failure. Grunting in discomfort i couldn't believe that the spell casting barely began. Grimacing at the thought... I'd die before I can finish this. The darkness of the cave began to dance as it's wardens magic lit up the surrounding areas while minions of old watched from beyond the veil.

No, this is what I've worked hard for. The once grey runes began to brighten and change in hue. A pale blue cast a light in front of me.

The moon water sloshed as I grabbed it- and with hast the wrist of my free hand was slit. Mixing with the once pure water to fortify the contract that this spell would create. By now the dragons bone became ash that could not be discerned from the ashes of the fallen. While the hovering flame flickered before I threw the contract's sacrifice to the flame.

Said flame sputtered then grew to an out of control whirlwind of flames. A face- I think began to form the sinister glare looked right through me as other smaller faces began to flicker aside it. Their mouths soundlessly moving widely and quickly. Indicating they were either talking or suffering. The flames hissed in anger as i took a step back. My breathing grew shallow as my magic would soon peter out to a trickle. I had to do this! My vision began to darken making me begin to despair.

I'm not done yet!

Gritting my teeth as a slew of foreign words fell from my tongue as I gripped the black jar of damned souls tied to my belt. Readying it, as my voice began to grow hoarse and my magic was slowly pulled from my near depleted well. I threw the string of jars down and into the flames.

Eight. Eight screaming souls, one of each soul trait gathered from humans. And one- a pain unlike any other blossomed throughout my body as I fell to one knee. The veins on my skin burned so bright it ate up any traces of unmarked flesh. Coating me in a two tone color of black and sapphire.

One monster soul.

One of my eyes drooped as I stared at my fissure ridden soul. Marred with a grey outline as my life was sapped from me with this ritual.

The runes and sigil burned my sight as the dragon ashes now joined the flames. Feeding it to the point that I could feel my body crumble with the heat it radiated as the fire grew. A force knocked me down and forward and onto my hands and knees. My body gave out in flakes as the bright blue light completely vanished making me drown further in my despair as my body fell apart.

No...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Elsewhere]

The battle had waged on for decades, eons maybe yet neither side gave way for the other to be conquered.

The worlds around them continued to collapse. Everyone's world had long been lost after the balance was set off and unstable. One side blamed the other for their shortcoming and it soon devolved into a war. Again.

As it unknowingly was in the past.

A war that had long been predetermined. Fate had chosen its favored child to win countless times and it cared not for the failure of this game play, besides they could just. START.OVER.

The side that had been blamed for the destruction of the worlds had been struck by the string of fate. And the end was soon imminent.

Yes. It was time to start it over again this time maybe throw a couple of new variables to make it more amusing-

The battle field had been consumed by a blinding light. Decimating all that had been caught up in the strike.

What was this?!? Rage filtered throughout the heavens. This was not of fates doing!

Who dare to interfere with fates claim...

A grudge began to bloom. No one escapes Fate.

After the recovery of the surviving inhabitants. Confusion was set about at the site of the entire battle field being coated in dust...

The evil in this world... the evil they fought hard against for so long? Gone and in a flash. Who had done this?

And... what happens now?

A world collapses as the uncertainty of the universe hangs over the victors.

Not knowing that their enemies dust had never touched ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

With a deep breath I jumped into awareness. My eyes wide and wild as I looked around and my hands trailed over my upper body. What happened?

My muddled mind quickly recovered as I jumped up and closer inspected myself. I had been dusting! But... I didn't???

My once pale skin was now tainted with a steel grey color. Being a Naiad the porcelain look and paleness was once revered as important but I could care less of my appearance after being cast out by my peers once my magical attribute became known. My attention went to the veins of my magic, they were thicker and covered the entirety of my body in intricate patterns. My older summons's contract bands had only grown a few millimeters or so but, but the wrist that had been slit! It's been healed over! It was now covered with a fresh black band of contract magic thicker than three inches.

It worked!

There was no pain. I felt... better, revitalized even! Clenching my hands into fist as a dull blue glow emitted from an open rectangular portal lined with dragons breath. My spell- my portal! Tears fell over my lower eyelids as I scrambled to the opening.

“It worked,” breathlessly whispered as I felt pure joy over my success!

Raising the hand with the contract band I swiped above the portal. Expecting an army to arise only for... nothing to happen. Swiping my hand several times over the blasted portal. This couldn't be happening. A snarl ripped out of me as I slammed my hand into the portal. It shattered and let out a blast of black smoke.

Sending me hurdling into a row of boulders. My breath was stolen and soon there was a cacophony of voices and rattling. My disbelieving stare snapped to the commotion only for my expectations of an army of elite undead to be disappointed and leaving me floored. 

“I-IinK WhWhat Ddid YoU DO?!?” an enraged mess of a voice bellowed as I found twelve- count them, TWELVE. Liches. They continued to cause a commotion in my now smaller lair. The smoke slowly dissipated.

“Boss where we?”

“What the hell happened?”

“What Au is this?”

“Don't put that in your mouth you idiot!”

“Can you get us out of here, Error?” a deep hoarse voice cut through the crowd of strange liches. Where these even liches?

“TH-THe CoDE heRe isIsis all ov-over the plaACe, no sANs, FRi-friSK oR e-EVen AnY-AnyThhNng remotelyREMOTely Undertale i-is In HE-ere.” the messed up voice made me cringe. The smoke cleared completely by now giving me an actual visual of what I had summoned.

“So? I said to get us out of here Not tell me about this AU coding.” An oily amalgamation of bone and tentacles growled.

I thought he asked? I dumbly watched as a strangely colored lich waved it's hands around in the air infront of it- him?

“KeEp your cRCrowWn on-On-” there was a shattering sound as the owner of the messed up voice let his hands drop. Disbelief on it's face. “I... I can't.” The owner of said voice was just as warped as the oily bone creature.

“By the gods,” I whispered. The sound of my voice caused all of the strange summons to face me in a defensive and offensive manner. Magic crackled as an intrusive scrying type magic infiltrated my defenses- but how?

What did I just summon?

“UNNAMED ONE”

SUBTYPE:NAIAD

CLASS:NECROMANCER

LV 57

HP 3451/3500

AT ??? (15)

DF ??? (45)

EXP 0

Next 200

WEAPON: MAGIC RESERVES

MAGIC SUMMONS

GOLD:0

SILVER:21

CRYSTALS:6

**Is Confused

** Will Rule the World

I should have found that fairy.


	2. Quite the Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should have found that damned fairy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know what i'm doing but i sure hope you like it. 
> 
> Don't know what i'm doing but i sure hope you like it.
> 
> Help...

The silence screamed against my ear drums as the stare down stretched on. The atmosphere was saturated in hostile magic, I've dealt with my fair share of unruly or snarky summons but this was an entirely new level. Both parties tense and ready to pounce. 

Twelve against one, the words bouncing around in my head as i tried to find a chink in their ranks. An incantation was chanted in my head, this was a last resort method that kept me alive when in dire situations. And this, this was a dire situation indeed. The ones with the more odd features radiated with massive threat while-

Some sort of construct flew towards me. Cursing my luck as i swiped my right arm up. My magic flashed a dark sapphire as it held the attack in front of me. Where those... Bones? 

How fitting. So, glancing their way as the strange group of liches changed their formation. There were now two skeleton in black and red glaring me down while their comrades fell back. How odd,

"A mage eh?" a gravelly tone hissed, Animosity laced within his words and looks. "Don't think I've ever fought a necromancer before," the skeleton was stout and his grin was sharp. Something gleamed within it, how strange. Was that gold?

"JUST TAKE CARE OF IT, WE DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY YOU DOLT," the accompanying skeleton shrilled, his voice made me cringe. So loud and was that magic infused volume?? 

Shaking my head at the display the two were giving my attention went to the rest of the group. They were observing me... testing me. Clicking my tongue in distaste. These summons were unruly! How dare they make a mockery out of me! My face immediately burned as my anger arose at the very thought. 

"Enough," I barked, both skeletons attention snapped straight to me. Indignation rolling off of the tall one. 

"WHY YOU LITTLE-

"Do not speak unless spoken to," I quipped with confidence. The band on my wrist burned as my magic lit up on the dark mark. Wincing at the pain that the command caused on my magic well this would be a problem. I watched as the tall skeletons jaw had continued to move without sound. Funny how it slowly grew into silent panic. His arms flailing this way and that... like a chicken. A grin grew split my face at the sight. 

"B-boss?" the smaller one grew uneasy. "What'd ya do!" a new wave of magical bones flew towards me. But again with the wave of my arm and the bones were halted. Sweat beading down my neck as I roused the strength to get up off the ground. My back aching as i did so... the lair was now a safety hazard. 

The boulders were too many, 

"Fucking bitch," the skeleton- i think I'll call him Crimson. He shouted my way as a new type of magic formed. I stared in awe as what seemed to be a rams skull appeared. The power it emitted spoke disaster!

I could barely register the taller skeleton- who I'll call phoenix, cause you know he looked like a big fiery chicken with how red he was and with all his flailing. You'd have thought he was trying to fly. I giggled in the now dubbed crimsons face,

"Y-You're laughing??? What so fuckin funny?!?" the rams skull opened it maw and i got a glimpse of raw magic pooling in the empty space of its skull. My smile fell at the realization that- if the damned ritual didn't kill then these damn liches would! 

Rolling away as the ram let loose a catastrophic beam of light to where i had been. A crater was left as i tripped over my footing. This wasn't right! 

"Wa-wait! STOP!" i cried out as i threw my right hand out towards the skeleton small whispy blue magic streamed out. Creating a cold fog to cover the skeletons view as i scrambled towards my satchel and staff. 

"Tsk, cheap tricks don't work on us." A low voice whisper in my ear as a sharp object was placed at the back of my neck... i had let my gaurd down. Of course they wouldn't just watch. I was forced onto my feet as two strong hands gripped my fore arms tightly. 

"What'd..... you do.... to Edge?" a new voice although slow held a threatening growl in it. Who in the seven rings of hell was edge? Dazedly i stared at the liches i had summoned as they formed a circle around me. 

"That band seems to be the source of control." someone's tenor voice broke the tension. This skeleton stepped forward- wearing a long dirty white coat of some sorts and a large pair of eye glasses. This one reminded me of those science users that dabbled in alchemy. 

"So if we just cut it off boss would be fixed?" I struggled at the suggestion coming from crimson. Bad crimson! 

"Shut up!" I meekly warbled. I needed all my limbs and that is NOT how these contracts work! Again, Crimson went to say something with a smirk only for his expression to fall- liches normally couldn't express the way these skeletons could. 

"What are you?" I muttered to myself as i studied their strangeness. Their appearance wrong, they were not liches... not any of which I have seen before.

"I kinda like them this way." someone snickered while their voice oozed in saccharine delight. It made my skin crawl, there were way too many here at once I couldn't keep track of which ones spoke.

  
  


I could faintly make out a hush of voices a ways off to the side as well.

  
  


"But i like it when they scream," a similar pair strut their way up to me, interrupting my inner lament. Their eye lights raking over my form in a way that made me grimace. It wasn't the silent skeleton they were teasing anymore.

How dare they!

“RELEASE ME!” I roared as I threw myself around in my captors hold. The immediately effect further draining my magic

“What are you doing?” the white coat- we'll call him Doctor. He reminded me so with his demeanor. He sounded intrigued- a hunger glinting in those red lights within his skull.

“I... Don't know.” I spun around to face the brute who-

Stepping back and into the lecherous skeleton making my stomach turn at the contact. I had to get away from this situation. The one who held me was of similar appearance but was a behemoth of a creature with sharp chipped teeth formed in a perma grin as a bloated red light locked onto my gaze.

Who had done that? I gaped at the chunk of missing cranium this one sported.

Only to have my attention redirect its way to the hands that wound themselves around me and the hands that cradled my- no! No,

What is wrong with these skeletons!

My magic flared up and into on of the smaller contract bands. This should help keep them at bay.

A new portal appeared with a flash of light. A distorted cry coming forth as a decayed paladin came forth. It screaming reverberated within the cave as I was quick to make my escape. I needed my staff and satchel. Then, I glared at the unruly skeletons now ganging up on my beloved paladin.

Built like a tank and with it's own magic reserves to boot it should allow me time to figure out how to unsummon this mess. My staff had been my emergency magic deposit. With it I should turn this whole fiasco back into my favor.

“Not so fast,” and for the last time another blasted skeleton with the same ridiculous similarity stepped in front of me! The battle my paladin was facing sounded fierce. It would only last for so long against that many opponents. By now I have had enough with these skeletons-

“Get. me. my. staff,” I lowly ordered the monochrome clad creature. To which they had stiffened up and shakily began to turn.

“Cross, what are you doing!” pure evil. That's what I heard in this voice. It was from that oily tentacled creature. It was angered at the sight of this ones compliance.

“I-I don't know, I can't-” the skeleton named cross stooped over to grab my staff and before I could turn around to face the creature spewing such negative energy.

Blood blossomed threw my clothing. I hadn't even seen it strike out at me. One of those awful oily black appendages wriggled sadistically in front of me through my back.

Blood dribbled and pooled onto the floor.

Being lifted up and thrown onto the ground as a green blue light sparkled so merrily. The teeth on this creature smiled so cruelly it would have haunted my sleep for the next decade or so.

I gurgled laugh bubbled out of my throat as it's smile faltered and the tentacle began to curl. Searching,

“You're not going to find it,” I gripped the wretched thing and held it in place as I swiftly kicked out and into it face.

My hold never weakening as a ripping sound echoed in my cavern. The tentacle was now wildly squirming as the creature fell away from it.

“You see the thing...” catching my breath as I threw the slimy thing at him. “The thing about necromancers.” I smile ruefully as the paladin took out three skeletons while they were taken off guard.

The one named cross had finally made it toward me staff in hand. The staff automatically restoring what had been depleted and the dark veins lit up all over my skin. My smile although not as terrifying as that nightmarish creature, still sent the message.

“We don't have souls,” the bluff was enough to make some of them falter. As if what I said was true but hey they didn't need to know that~

“Now I want you to SIT DOWN and talk this through,” I growled while slamming the staff into the stone ground. My eyes trailed over each Now, face as they did as they were told my hand gripping the staff tightly as their contract burned through my magic.

They were shocked- mortified and humiliated as they sat. Along with my paladin who with a thunk sat cross legged awaiting its next order. Just like a summons should... well most.

I could tell by the near constant pull on my magic that they were fighting against my orders. The nightmarish creature cursed and spat as it's remaining tentacles curled and stabbed at the floor. Promises of my demise came from their mouths.

“Now, I have summoned you.” I started as I counted heads.

One,

“Expecting an army,” I took their appearance in with every last detail being imprinted into my memory.

Two,

Three,

Four,

“An OBEDIENT army,” I snapped while slamming my staff down to emphasize the word.

Five,

Six,

“There is no way to break the contract.” I held up the wrist that hosted the contract bond.

Seven,

Eight,

“If I die, So shall you.” They all stopped struggling to stare in shock as I lied through my teeth, well I'm truthfully lying. This was an order after all~

“The contract is binding and you will learn that I-

Nine,

Ten,

Wait...Wasn't there twelve of them?

“GgOt Y-y_ou.” my body tensed and refused to move. My heart froze as I mentally screamed at my self for not noticing! I hadn't targeted the ones I did not see so those two- my eyes narrowed as two skeletons came out from behind me.

The Doctor and that strangely colored skeleton- who wore a manic grin on his face as he held what appeared to be strings? My eyes rolled around to see that the strings were indeed on my person.

“Y-yOu LiEd.” the voice on this one grated my ears as a faint white noise began buzzing. The grip on my staff grew slack. My eyes widened as the doctor reached for it.

I was hyperventilating by now. If he knew and found it then I was doomed- heh, but so were they. I could only laugh as it they studied my staff.

“What's so funny necromancer?” the doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. “He tapped on the stone of my staff. “Think no one would notice your little magic trick?” he said as his hand gestured a come hither sort of way in front of the stone and to my pure surprise...

It came out.

“Hh-HeheHeh,” the black and red skeleton laughed as I held y breath. The doctor held it out for all to see dropping my staff in the process.

My face burned in embarrassment but I knew when I was beat.

“NoW L-LeTS sEE WhAt Ha-HaPpeNS If-

The skeletons were caught off guard as the ground below them lit up with green runes. I knew when I was beat and I was not ready to be beaten.

It wasn't a very good trap. But.

“It seems we're at a stalemate.” I chuckled, recalling my soul as the skeletons were forced to stand in place as the magic swept over them further depleting me of said well. It was a harmless scanning spell. That happened to force the attendants within the circle to not move.

What it was scanning?

“Your both have the name Sans?” I asked disbelievingly.

“Sans”

Alias: ERROR

SUBTYPE:SKELETON

CLASS: DESTROYER

LV _______

HP _______

AT _______

DF _______

EXP ______

Next ______

WEAPON: NONE

GOLD:2056

SILVER:____

CRYSTALS:____

**Will obliterate you

**Doesn't like you

What in the gods green earth was wrong with the spell? What was a destroyer??

“Sans”

Alias: Sci!FELL

SUBTYPE:SKELETON

CLASS: Alchemist

LV 31

HP 101/200

AT _______

DF _______

EXP ______

Next ______

WEAPON: NONE

GOLD:143

SILVER:____

CRYSTALS:____

**Wants to run tests on you

**Is intrigued

I stared at all of the current summons in the cave while they stared at me. They were either sitting or stuck in a spell and here I was hanging by some thread. Almost out of magic,

“Well... now what?” someone asked as everyone began to bicker and holler from their positions.

Sighing as no one offered any good solutions. Well nothing good for me, they were still trying to kill me in all of their suggestions.

“If I release you from the spell and command will you release me.” I asked without waver as I stared the destroyer in the mismatched eye lights. Tears of blue thread spilled out of his sockets. “Then we can talk and come an agreement about our situation?”

“Heh,D-DeAl.” he quickly answered. Too quickly.

With a drag and pull the contract band glowed before all hell broke loose.

“Freeze!” I yelled as I fell and glared at all the skeletons that previously sat on the ground. Weapons and magic at the ready as they stood rooted to the spot. Anger clear on their faces.

The doctor and the destroyer laughed as I glared at them all. The strings still attached to keep me in place but with them still in the circle sense they didn't vacate the space.

“You never said we couldn't kill you before the talk.” the doctor sneered.

I scoffed at the statement. How childish! Yet, he was right but at least I still had my paladin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wrote this chapter instead of sleeping im making edits when i am more awake though.

**Author's Note:**

> So should i add art? I'd like to add art.


End file.
